Thinking
by Suikazura
Summary: l


The rain fell upon the castle. There was a knock at the kitchen door. A servant awaited for his master to arrive with a girl in the kitchen to help them make their way throughout the castle unnoticed. Toko opened the door to let Kaname in.

Kaname was wet. He held a girl in his arms wrapped in his coat. Toko noticed how tightly his master held on to the girl. Toko took a lantern in his right hand.

" Are all the servant's in their rooms?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, Kaname-sama, they are." Toko replied. "Now please follow me. We must hurry and go unnoticed to an empty room I had Mrs. Madori prepare for the girl."

" Did you tell Mrs. Madori that she will be caring for the girl while am not around."

"Yes,sir, I have informed her."

Kaname followed Toko through the castle. All the servants were in their rooms. They moved past all the halls quietly on foot. Toko led his master to a room at the highest floor of the castle. The floor Yuki's room was on was a floor that had been abandoned for many years. At the very end of the hall the three came to a door. Toko opened the door and stepped back so his master may enter with the girl in his arms. He then closed the door behind him.

In the room their was a small twin size bed Kaname laid Yuki down on. Next to the bed sat a lady in a chair who looked to be in her 50's. She stood up and curtsied.

"Goodevening, Kaname-sama." Mrs. Madori said.

"Hello." He replied.

"Is this the girl I shall be caring for." She said starring at the girl. "She is human. I hope you know what you are doing. If anyone shall find out she is here they may start to question where your loyalties lie."

"I know what I'm doing. It shall be them who will question."

"I know you well. I did raise you as a child."

"Please get her into some dry clothes and dispose of her wet ones."

"Yes, sir."

"Come, took we must leave."

As Kaname and Toko left the room Mrs. Madori made one last remark.

"You are quit taken to the girl aren't you Kaname."

He looked back at her and said he was.

Toko and Kaname made their way to the lower parts of the castle so some who may have been curious of where their master was would not start getting suspicious.

Yuki shook her head. She moved the rest of her body. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Yuki saw heard the door open and saw a women carrying a tray filled with food. She tried to remember what had happened.

"Yuki, where are you."Kaname yelled.

"I'm over here."

Kaname followed the sound of her voice. He found her trapped in a corner. He moved the pieces of scraped that had fallen. When he had moved everything she ran up and clung to him.

The smoke was worsening and begin to thicken. The flames of the fire where getting closer to the level they were on.

Kaname wrapped Yuki in his coat and pick her up. The fire had reached the exit. There only escape was to jump out the window.

"Close your eyes. What ever you do don't open them and hold on to me very tightly."

Yuki did as he said and kaname jumped from the building window. He ran far from the school to get away from the fire. As they reach far from outside the school gates the both looked back. Yuki had saw Cross Academy burning in the flames of the fire then she collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Kaname could hear that her heart beat and breathing was becoming slower. Then yuki was not breathing.

He laid her on the ground and began to do CPR. He pumped her chest then breath in to her chest. When his lips met hers he felt how cold they were becoming. Several more times he continued to do it until he saw her chest moving up and down on it's on.

Yuki sat up and then Kaname wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He was afraid her had lost her.

Yuki felt his warmed as she washed the rest of the school burn away as it begun to rain. She then collapsed gain but this time she was still alive. Kaname had to take her away some where safe a place he never expected to return so soon.

He carried her way as the rest of Cross Academy burned away to ashes.

Yuki remembered seeing the school burn away. So far she knew she had to been the only survivor and tat the Headmaster and Zero had to be dead. She could not cry not now. Not in a place she didn't knw where she was.

"Your up." Mrs. Madori said walking over to her in bed. "Now how about something to eat."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Yuki said. She turned her head away from Mrs. Madori.

"I don't think saw. Now out of bed. Come." She said pulling out a chair from under a table. "You are going to eat even if I must feed my self."

Yuki stood, but stumbled. Mrs. Madori had to help Yuki walk over to the table. She sat down and looked at the food.

Mrs. Madori had brought her chicken and vegetable soup with some warm tea. Yuki spooned the soup.

"Don't just play with your food. Eat it."

Yuki started taking small bites. After she finished eating Mrs. Madori left the room and took the tray away. Yuki walked over to her window and looked out. She saw a dark rainy sky. There was not much to see from the heavy fog surrounding the castle. She looked at what she was wearing. The clothes she had on before had been removed and replaced with a simple purple short sleeve dress that hit her knee. She sat down on the bed. She thought of where she could be.

Mrs. Madori entered the room holding a pair of slippers. She walked over and bent down to place the shoes upon Yuki's feet. Yuki looked down at her.

"What are you doing.?"

"You must have shoes to walk around, my dear."

"Where am I"?

"When you see the master he will tell you. "?

When Mrs. Madori spoke Yuki saw her fangs. She jumped.

"I was wondering when you would notice my fangs. You have no reason to fear me or the master."

"Who are you."? Yuki asked.

"I'm Mrs. Madori. I'm to care and watch over you."

"I'm yuki."

Mrs. Madori stood up and moved towards the door.

"Come, dear, it is time for you to meet with the master of the castle. Follow me."

Yuki stood from the bed and they left the room and begun to walk down the hall. Yuki saw many old paintings and sculptures in the hall covered in thick layers of dust.

"You are to not leave this floor unless I'm with you."Mrs. Madori said.

"Why." Yuki asked puzzled.

"There many people who work here are vampire and will not treat you kindly as I and the young masters personal servant. Before you know it they'd have their fangs in that deli quite neck of yours."

Yuki remained silent and followed Mrs. Madori to the wing of the castle where the master lived.

Toko stood outside the door to wait for Mrs. Madori and Yuki.

Toko was very surprised when he saw the girl. One glimpse at her and he understand why his master took an interest in her.

"Yuki this is Toko."

"Hi", Yuki said to Toko.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Yuki." He replied with a bow.

Yuki was confused her had referred to her as a lady of higher station. She thought Yuki would have been enough.

Toko stepped behind the door he stood in front then stepped back out.

"You may now enter see the Lord."

Yuki was about to meet the Lord of the castle who they kept referring to as their master. She walked right through the dark wooden doors alone that led to their master's room.


End file.
